


Everett comes home with a surprise

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: This one is based on a picture of Martin from BAFTA. If you saw it you'll understand the thirst.





	Everett comes home with a surprise

"Hey, stranger!"

"Everett!" He recognized his husbands voice and turned around faster than humanly possible. Everett was gone for three month, working with CIA on a particularly hard case and T'Challa missed him so much. 

He froze when he finally saw his husband. That didn't happen to him in a long time.

"T'Challa? Dear?" Everett expected a kiss or at least a quick hug, but the king just stood there staring at him.

"Ahh..." He's pretty sure he was drooling. Because damn, his husband looked good. Wow. That beard. He wanted to touch it, rub his face on it, feel it on his skin. He felt his cock stir. Three month apart didn't help his case at all.

"Uhm. Listen, I know I've been away far too long, but I hoped you'd forgive my absence. It was for a good cause! We eliminated a major terrorist threat in Libya and Tunisia. I understand you're probably upset I didn't get home earlier, but let me make it up to you?"

"Mmm..." What did his husband say? He didn't listen. Too distracted by Everett's lips and all the dirty fantasies running through his head.

This is getting ridiculous! Why does T'Challa behave like that? But before Everett got upset he was swept from his feet and kissed.

T'Challa placed kisses all over his face, while his hands went to Everett's ass and helped him wrap his legs around T'Challa's waist. Now their faces were on the same level and it was more comfortable for him to kiss Everett.

Suddenly he wondered if Everett let his hair grow everywhere. Usually Everett was shaved clean upstairs and neatly trimmed downstairs and T'Challa liked it, but the idea of a more wild look was thrilling. He needed his husband naked right now. But that meant letting him go. What a dilemma. 

"I'm going to ravish you. And I won't stop until we're both covered in beard burns all over our bodies. And I mean it, all over." He was going to make up for every minute Everett was away. T'Challa was thankful for his Black Panther stamina. He will need it today. And tomorrow. And the day after. "I hope you've got some rest on your way to Wakanda. You can't expect to show up here looking like that and not get fucked six ways to Sunday."

Well, Everett didn't predict this reaction from T'Challa. But he wasn't about to complain. He had long and stressful three months. Nothing like some quality time with his husband to make him feel better.

"Bring it on." Everett was ready.

***

Turns out he wasn't ready. Not in the slightest. Everett didn't have magic stamina and fell asleep after his fourth orgasm. But T'Challa wasn't disappointed. He rubbed his face on Everett's beard as he wanted to earlier and felt as content as he ever was. Everett should keep it. This way they'll both have awesome facial hair. Yes, he will tell him so tomorrow. For now T'Challa could finally have a restful sleep without worrying about his husband's safety.


End file.
